


Affair

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Kalel are hiding something from Anthony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is totally OOC, I know Ian and Kalel would never do anything like that to Anthony. This story is fictional. Ian and Kalel are lovely people.

His hands tangled in her long, teal-green hair, and his head dropped back against the wall. He let out a hastily-stifled moan as her red lips and pink tongue worked expertly around the head of his cock, pressure and suction in all the right places. She took him deeper, slowly easing her mouth down around the shaft, and he gasped as she swallowed around him. It took all of his willpower not to thrust into her throat. As he felt his pleasure building to a climax, he tugged twice on her hair; their silent warning sign. She pulled back, although not entirely off. When he came, muffling a moan with the palm of his hand, she swallowed it all. It was easier that way; less of a mess. Less _evidence_.  
  
He extended a hand to help her to her feet, and immediately pulled her body to his, kissing her deeply. She tangled her hands in his hair, which was already far in disarray from its usual “bowl” shape, biting at his lower lip in the way that she knew drove him crazy. He slipped his hands beneath the fabric of her skirt, cupping her ass and squeezing roughly. She wasn’t wearing any panties. He slipped one hand forward, between her legs, until his fingers found the wetness of her pussy. He smiled as she broke the kiss to moan softly, burying her face in his neck.  
  
He moved his right hand to the front of her skirt, slipping beneath it to gently spread her lips and tease her swollen clit with one finger. She gasped slightly as one finger from his left hand slipped inside her, sliding in and out of the warm wetness. His right hand continued to play with her clit, rubbing it gently between two fingers. He slid another finger into her, searching for the spot that would make her gasp out his name, as always. When he found it, he wasn’t disappointed. She clutched onto the fabric of his shirt, softly moaning his name. _“Ian!”_  
  
He smirked to himself, both hands working to bring her to pleasure as fast as possible. It wasn’t long before she came, stifling her scream against his shoulder. Ian slipped his fingers from inside her, bringing them to his mouth and licking off the wetness covering them. She pulled his mouth to hers again, kissing him deeply.  
  
“Anthony’s going to be home soon,” she murmured.  
  
He nodded, fighting back the guilt at the mention of his best friend. “I should go, then.”  
  
She pressed one last kiss to his lips before hurrying upstairs without another word, to get cleaned up before her boyfriend returned home. Ian zipped up his jeans again, grabbed his coat from the living room floor, and left the house. As he started up the car, he told himself that this would be the last time; that he wouldn’t betray Anthony like this again.  
  
But, as always, he knew it was a lie. He was in too deep to just quit.  
  
 **He was in love.**


End file.
